Opinion
Here is the Opinion section of the Logan High School Wiki. Here students can post their biased opinions about anything, we won't judge! Fine, Show Choir is a Goddamn Sport. Now Fuck Off. Seriously, how do you even have time for this drivel? I'm just trying to live my life with as little stupidity in it as you cretins will let me, but you keep pestering me with "but it's active" this and "but League of Legends is calling itself a sport" that. Honestly, I couldn't care less. If the best thing you have to do with your precious time on earth is to go around like a pile of walking bullshit stinking up everyone's precious air with your whiny, petulant complaints, then sure, dammit, show choir is a sport. Now go shove an electric eel up your ass. Weed (from Weed) Pro-Weed Pot, Weed, Dope, Smoke, Smoack, Green, Broccoli, Leaf, THC Party, and Marijuana. These are all names for the drug that we all know and love. Guess what? If you have a declining moral mindset, lack of education and/or poor social relations, then smoking pot is the solution for you! There's also a thing called "medicinal marijuana". If you get a boo-boo on your leg, then all you have to do is take a hit on a joint and you'll feel a lot better. If your life sucks so much to the point that to find happiness you need the assistance of a hallucinogen, then why not smoke dope? I know that its illegal, but the cops don't know what your going through! In conclusion, smoking pot is cool. Plus, we can tax it too to create revenue! That should theoretically maybe almost help offset a little bit of the cost in health and productivity loss from legalizing. Anti-Weed Smoke weed? Are you retarded? It smell icky. give you cooties. Randy Nelson is a Bitch I mean, who's gonna disagree with that? EDIT 2/7/19: Penguins Can Fly Hey, its easy to not fly, and not easy to fly. When you aren't looking the penguins are flying, stupid. They just feel so afraid to mess up whenever there are all those people watching. Penguins Aren't Real Have you ever been to Antarctica and visited the home of a real, living, and breathing penguin family? I didn't think so. All you see are those vastly entertaining videos of some British guy talking about how they eat raw fish. Now what bird in their right mind would eat a raw fish?!? I can tell you that I have certainly never seen a pigeon eat a raw fish. "But I see them at the zoo!" you might say. Well did you hear about that horse that some zoo painted to look like a zebra? I think the same thing is going on with these alleged "penguins". They're really just parrots or something dressed up in tuxedos. Why do you think they never let you go up and touch them? It's because they don't want us realizing that they're fake. I'm telling you, it's all a moneymaking scheme thought up by the BBC and zoos. Vaping Should Be WIAA Sponsored Now, before you judge me too harshly, let me explain myself. According to the WIAA website, This, in my opinion, applies to vaping. Organizing a WIAA Vape Organization will promote the ideals of its membership, since most schools have a large population of hard-core vapers. It will also promote opportunities for participation, since vapers are often oppressed and discouraged from doing what makes them happy. It's time we embraced vapers a people instead of dehumanizing them and rejecting them from our society. This is 2019; it's time to move on from all those old-fashioned prejudices against vapers. I Throw Trash Into the River Ok. I'll give you two reasons why I do this. #1: I have an empty soda can in my hand–I don't want it! #2: The river is right there! An empty soda cans toss away.